


stop.

by irl_luca_balsa



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: a vent.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irl_luca_balsa/pseuds/irl_luca_balsa
Summary: I sunk, feeling more and more sick as I went further down._____________________________________________________________A mini vent,TW FORDrowningThrowing upIf you cannot handle these please don't click on this.
Kudos: 10





	stop.

My name is Sunny

I've always been a good friend to Basil.

Ever since Aubrey introduced him to us, we've gotten along pretty well.

That is, until the _incident._ We were 12, what would the proper response be? Well, Not Basil's response at least.

I recently had exited my house, after 4 long years. Everyone changed. Kel, Hero, even Aubrey. Well, almost...everyone. Basil, pretty much stayed the same. How much I dreaded seeing him again. His smile, his nervousness. Oh, how I hated everything about him.

I also..cared for him, I wanted to protect him. I knew he'd be picked on by others. It's been like that for a while.

The day he was pushed into the water, I immediately jumped in after him.

I couldn't swim. I couldn't fucking breathe.

I was too heavy to float.

I felt queasy, very queasy.

I sunk, feeling more and more sick as I went further down.

I opened my mouth, something coming out.

I threw up. Vomit spilling out everywhere. I still couldn't breathe. What the fuck was happening to me?

I felt something grab my arm as I was brought up to the surface.

I could've sworn it was my sister.

**Author's Note:**

> i have...alot of trauma involving water lol  
> i almost drowned twice  
> and i felt sick both times


End file.
